


Just A Song

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kid Max, Light Angst, kid Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Just a dumb song. Why was it getting to her like this?
Kudos: 3





	Just A Song

Max had been walking past the music room, when she heard [the choir singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsocZrEcp0Y)

The leader of the band is tired

And his eyes are growing old

But his blood runs through 

My Instrument

And his song is in my soul

My life has been a poor attempt

To imitate the man

I’m just a living legacy

To the leader of the band

Her fingers brushed away a hair on her cheek, and it felt wet. She’d never heard this song before, but, the emotion and love in it. It was just too much.

‘Just some stupid old song, why are you crying?’, she thought. She backed up to the wall, and slowly slid down. The words were just so powerful. As the tears ran down her face, she heard a voice. 

“Hey, Max. What’s wrong?”

I thank you for the music and your stories of the road

I thank you for the freedom when it came my time to go

I thank for your kindness and the times when you got tough

And, Papa, I don’t think I said ‘I love you’ near enough

She looked up, and saw the lanky blonde haired form of Chloe Price.

“Why am I doing this? Just a stupid song.”, Max whimpered.

Chloe slid down next to her. “There’s no need to feel angry about feeling sad, Maxaroo. We can’t control how we feel, or what makes us feel.”

Finally, the song ended and the bell rung.

Chloe held Max as her tears stopped. The fellow students who looked at them received a scowl from Chloe. There were a few who had been calling Max the r word, months ago. Chloe’s fists had put a stop to that. 

She lifted her head from Chloe’s shoulder. “Feeling better?”, the taller girl said.

Max merely nodded. 

“OK, lunch, now. Maybe you’ll get a extra chocolate milk.”

“Chloe, you’ve gotten more than enough detentions because of me.”

“And I’d get a million more, if I needed to. You’re worth it, Max.”

The two strode off to the Arcadia Bay Elementary cafeteria, holding hands without realizing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Heard it on a friend's radio, the oldies station. My reaction to it was kind of like Max's.
> 
> Hope you liked!
> 
> Leader Of The Band is by Dan Folgerberg


End file.
